nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
The Circle of the Blot
(Work in Progress) Background Members Founding Members The Shadow Blot The Mad Doctor Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Members Dark Dinosaur Girl Erik Hellstrom Ben Buzzard Gothela Woods Witch Hecate Lumpjaw Wirewolf Abraxas Revolta D.A.V.E. Volgud Agents 'The Skeksis' The Mad Doctor used a shard of the Crystal of Truth to create Heartless versions of the Skekses that would serve as the Shadow Blot's council members. SkekUng - The Skeksis Emperor SkekZok - The Ritual Master SkekSil - The Chamberlain/Royal Musician SkekLach - The Collector SkekVar - The General SkekTek - The Scientist SkekZoun - The Sorceror SkekSelh - The Adviser 'Dark Mystery Inc.' Freak of Crystal Cove - Leader 'Organization XXIV' The Mad Doctor, using a dimensional portal, traveled to an alternate universe of the Total Drama Island series, where he used the Heartless to steal the hearts of the Total Drama campers and give the remaining Nobodies great will and strength to keep their original forms...with mild changes, as expected of all Nobodies. Then, in order to make them completely loyal to the Shadow Blot, the Mad Doctor infected each Nobody with a shard of the Organization XIII's souls, corrupting them into pure evil. This new Organization XXIV serves as the Shadow Blot's army generals. I.) Xenwo - ''The Massive Superior'' ''- Owens Nobody, and the leader of Organization XXII. Like Owen, Xenwo is clumsy and often not too bright. But he is one of the Organizations biggest and most powerful members. His powers are very similar to Xemnas from Kingdom Hearts II. He can posses two Etheral Blades and manipulates nothingness to phase through solid matter and manifest energy-based shield and projectile attacks. '''II.) Xewng '- The Ethereal Mentalist - Xewng is Gwens Nobody and the psychic of Organization XXII. She often tests the skills of her foes by entering their minds and overshadowing their most personal thoughts until they snap. Xewng's weapon of choice is a double-bladed scythe that rips portals into other worlds and slice opponents appart with lethal bursts of psychic energy. III.) Aexthreh - The Shadow Manipulator - Aexthre is Heathers nobody. She often adorns herself as the leader of Organization XXII and tries whatever she can to overthrow Xenwo. Aexthre wields a whip which is brimming with electrical drak energy. Her powers allow her to manipulate darkness and possess poeples shadows to gain the uperhand in combat. IV.) Cuxnand - The Infernal Assailant - Cuxnand is the Organizations artillery supplier and Duncans Nobody. Cuxnand can bend fire and even summon fire demons to fight alongside him. Cuxnands weapon is a massive cannon that blasts incredibly powerful streams of fire to incinerate anything in his path. Cuxnand is known for being the "rebel" of Organization XXII. V.) Wexlansha - The Temperamental Whirlwind - Leshawna's Nobody and a member of the Organization you are least likely to mess with. Wexlansha's weapon is a long staff with two large fans at both ends that act as blades and can cause powerful gusts of wind. When Wexlansha is made angry, the weather around her completely changes into a violent windstorm that only makes her more powerful. VI.) Fefxog - The Rapid Player - Fefxog is Geoffs Nobody and one of the least likely massive threats of the Organization. He is the fastest in combat and is hard to keep up with. His weapon of choice are two chakrams that he uses as frisbees during a fight. When fighting, he always refers to his battles as a game and mocks his oppenent throughout the whole fight. VII.) Zyzxi - The Insane Berserker - One of the most unpredictable of the Organization and Izzy's Nobody. Zyzxi has the power to call forth lightning in battle. She fights with with two double-bladed weapons that are capable of shooting bursts of gunfire. When fighting her, she spazzes out and and fires lightning all around the area until she is sure there is nothing remaining. VIII.) JXD - The Herculean Powerhouse - JXD is the Nobody of DJ. As his sterotype implies, he one of the few main strongest ranks in Organization XXII. His weapons are two lances that can be thrown great distances and slice through almost anything. JXD doesn't often show his strength in a fight, but when it looks like he is losing, he withdraws his two lances and unleashes a fury of fisticuffs all around. IX.) Dsaylinx - The Divine Princess - The Nobody of Lindsay, Dsaylinx is one of the few least reliable members of the Organization due to her not following any directions given to her. Her weapon his a parasol which if opened will unleash a blossom shower that will greatly damage her foes. When she spins her parasol around, the blossom showers get stronger and stronger. X.) Textdrigbe - The Torrent of Anxiety - Bridgette's Nobody and one of the Organizations top elites. Textdrigbe has the power to control water and use it to wipe out her opponents. Textdrigbe possesses two large surfboard-shaped blades that go around each of her arms like a pair of wings. When spinning the blades, she can form tsunamis, maelstroms, and typhoons, and even glide and make herself invisible. XI.) Rextnt - The Fateful Musician - Rextnt is Trent's Nobody and the only member who can attack using sound. With his weapon, a large guitar, he can summon more Nobodys and send bursts of energy just by plucking the strings. The move he is most famous for is when he creates a hypnotic melody that can determine whether or not the person lives or dies depending how well the opponent coordinates with the tune. XII.) Xolhard - The Swift Soldier - Xolhard is the Nobody of Harold, and another top rank in Organization XXII. Xolhard's weaopns are two large katana blades that can slice anything and unleash a wave of shurikens upon his foes. Xolhards quick speed, stamina, and deathly appearance has earned him a position as the Organizations main assassin.< XIII.) Yutrocnex -''' The Frigid Authoritarian - Just like her somebody, Courtney, Yutrocnex is bossy and strict member in the Organizations group. Her weapon is a long staff that can call forth violent blizzards and hail storms. Yutrocnex can also freeze the ground below her to skate on and gain the upper advantage when fighting. '''XIV.) Edisax - The Yin - Edisax is Sadie's Nobody. Her weapon is a small arm cannon that covers her left arm. Alone, Edisax cannot do much damage. But with her partner, Tikeax, they are both an unstoppable force. When both their weapons join together, their power will be one and form a massive death ray that launches a beam of darkness that cannot be destroyed. XV.) Tikeax '- ''The Yang - Tikeax is Katie's Nobody. Her weapon is a small arm cannon that covers her right arm. When her right arm cannon joins with Edisax's left arm cannon, they will both be powerful than ever. The single large cannon that covers both of their arms will form into a death ray that will fire a horrendous burst of dark energy impossible to stop. '''XVI.) Xebth - The Venomous Conjurer - Xebth, the Nobody of Beth is the witch of the Organization. She is the complete opposite of Beth and acts more like Aexthre's somebody than her own somebody. Her weapon is a wand that expells a gaseous purple cloud that if caught in it, the foe will be severly poisoned. During battle, Xebth will keep fighting her opponent until the poison starts to take effect and the foe collapses. XVII.) Docyx - The Overseer of Time - Docyx is Cody's Nobody. His weapons are two broad-swords, one long, one short, both of them shaped like the hands on a clock. As his stereotype and weapon clearly implies, Docyx can control time. When attacking, he levitates in the air and moves his swords around like hands on a clock signaling that he is about to stop or reverse time. XVIII.) Lyrext '- ''The Untiring Assaulter - The Nobody of Tyler, Lyrext is not one to give up so easily. He fights with six yo-yo-like weapons that he can move around wherever he wants. When the yo-yo's touch something, they spontaneously explode from existence. When it looks like he is about to be defeated, Lyrext can evenuse his yo-yo's on himself to cause a massive explosion that heals him to full health. '''XIX.) Tisjunx - The Mortal Narcissist - Tisjunx is the Nobody of Justin and a worthy member in Organization XXII. Tisjunx's weapon of choice is a mirror that he can use to create illusions of himself and emit a blinding flash of light that can greatly damage his foe. When an opponent looks into his mirror, the opponent will be temporarily stunned giving Tisjunx the opportunity to attack. XX.) Xhano '- ''The Cynical Sloth - Xhano, Noah's Nobody, is one of the most useless members of Organization XXII. Xhano's weapon is a massive shield which he can use to block anything that comes his way. Xhano's special attack is when the opponent is coming after him, he fires a beam from his shield at the foe making him go slower giving Xhano a chance to end the fight. 'XXI.) Veax '- The Homicidal Uproar - Eva's Nobody, Veax is without a doubt the most violent and strongest of all the members of Organization XXII. Her weapon is a gigantitc sledgehammer that is three times her own size. And yet, she can wave it around as if it were as light as a feather. Veax controls the earth element. She even has the power to shower meteors from the heavens just by roaring out loud. '''XXII.) Zeiklexe - The Possessor of Force - Zeiklexe, Ezekiel's Nobody is one of the most crafty members in the Organization. He gains the power to warp space and teleport wherever he wishes. He can even use his weapon, a giant sabre to alter gravity and rip holes into other worlds like Xewng. He also has the power to copy any other weapon he sees in his sights. XXIII.) Resraxi - The Incessant Stalker - Being Sierra's nobody, Rexrasi is constantly on the move. Any time she spots someone to hunt down, she never gives up until she suceeds. Like her somebody, Rexrasi has a liking towards Cody's nobody, Docyx. Her weapon is a giant net which cannot be ripped through and can slice through anything it is thrown towards. XXVI.) Xaordelanj - The Charming Sadist - Alejandro's nobody is one of the most dangerous and decieving of all the members. Xaordelanj can shapeshift into anybody and is known to use both mind tricks and brute strength to get his way. His massive rapier and musket are his main weapons. Xaordelanj had even once attempted to assassinate many of his fellow members. Army If they're going to fight both the Org, and the Society, they're gonna need troops. The Doctor has created a variety of mechanical menaces to act as basic shock and attack troops, as well as vehicles for both combat and transportation. The Shadow Blot has conjured up his own minions for their army, and has enlisted Dark Magic to call forth unspeakable horrors. Not to mention, they somehow recruited a large number of nobodies into their forces. Robots Beetleworx Beetleworx *Hoppers *Spinners *Tankers *Bashers Robotic Forces Blotlings Seers Spatters Sweepers Spladooshes Slobbers Bloticles Fake Shadow Blot Nobodies Dusk Creeper Sorcerer Sniper Dragoon Berserker Assassin Dancer Gambler Samurai Twilight Thorn Vehicle Fleet Category:Antagonists Category:Groups Category:Circle of the Blot